Strong Bad
Entrance Couch Mumblings Strong Bad sleeps on his couch and mumbles a random video game title before waking up. Special Moves Neutral B - The Cheat Strong Bad will call upon his lackey and pet The Cheat to help him Cheat to victory. Initially pressing B makes The Cheat come out in a still state. He will follow Strong Bad as he moves around the stage, as well as attacking at the same time as Strong Bad (only Smash Attacks and directional aerial attacks). Here, Strong Bad can choose what The Cheat can do to assist him; * Pressing B orders The Cheat begin to gnaw on anybody near Strong Bad for a few seconds, dealing continuous damage before throwing the grabbed opponent towards Strong Bad * Pressing Side B orders The Cheat to vandalize any traps on the field. The Cheat will approach any trap in range and will vandalize it in a different way. A vandalized trap loses all functionality and can be passed through by anyone. The trap will return to normal functionality after 15 seconds, or if the trap's spawner holds B near it. This attack also lets The Cheat pick up items/character spawned items to bring to Strong Bad, as well as traps he has placed himself. * Pressing Up B orders The Cheat to give healing foods to Strong Bad, which heal a small amount of damage. This is the only order that requires a cool-down of 15 seconds. * Pressing Down B orders The Cheat return to Strong Bad. If Strong Bad puts The Cheat away, he can bring him out anytime. If The Cheat is attacked long enough (or by a strong kick attack), he will be KO'd, now gaining a respawn time of 30 seconds. Side B - Fthoom-Bang This move varies depending on if you tap or hold the B button. Tap it and Strong Bad will take out a set of Fthoom brand fireworks and place them down, while holding it will make him place a Fthoom-Bang explosive. When placed, they will stick to whatever surface they are placed on. Both will be set off after making direct contact with them, or being over them in case of the Fthoom fireworks. The Fireworks will be launched upwards, dragging opponents right before exploding, while the Fthoom-Bang will simply explode. You can place one of each at a time, which will stay there for 7 seconds. While opponents cannot pick them up, Strong Bad and The Cheat can. Up B - The Paper The Paper will trans-dimensionally appear and will pull Strong Bad upwards for a decent diagonal distance. No matter where Strong Bad is, the paper will pull him up. If anyone is in range of The Paper, they will be dealt some damage. Beware of fire attacks however. Down B - Prank Call Strong Bad will place down one of Marzipan's Answering Machines on the floor. Pressing Down B while it's out will make him set up a Prank Call, which will cause any opponents inside a radius around the machine to lose the last special move they have used (unless it was Up B, then they will lose the second-to-last special they used). They will get it back within 2 seconds of leaving the radius or 2 seconds after the call ends (or if the machine gets destroyed). Pressing Down B in front of the machine will make Strong Bad leave such an intense prank call that the machine will explode, damaging anyone besides him. Final Smash - Deleted Strong Bad will do what he does best; check his email. He sits down on the Compy with a random email song, and he will open up his email. A picture of the closest opponent appears on his monitor, and he decides to delete it. He starts slowly backing up from the desk, slowly hopping. Then, when he reaches a certain distance, he will break off into a sprint, scream "A-DELETED!", and will body slam onto the computer desk. The selected opponent will feel the pain of the slam, and will be dealt heavy damage and knockback. If they are KO'd, their icon will display a "deleted' icon. If nobody is next to him while the smash is executed, there will be nothing to delete, and the smash ends. Taunts Up: "I'm on a rampage!" Sd: "Lemme break it down for you like this: I am the very strongest. You guys are not very strong." Dn: *does a jig* "Come on get in the boooat, fish! Come on get in the boat, fish fish!" Victory Screens + Failure/Clap 1. "That guff didn't even stand a chance! Aah, that's what being an On-Point King is all about." 2. "Let's do a dance for the computer genius man." *dances w/ The Cheat* 3. "Another victim claimed by Strong Bad's powers of persuasion..." 4. (vs. Homestar) Homestar: *mouth full* "Well. So long suckas." Strong Bad: "It's like...even when we win...he wins." Failure/Clap: So much...sweat pants Standard Attacks * Jab Combo - * Dash Attack - Smash Attacks * Sd - Gold Record Album * Up - ??? * Dn - 'lectric Boots. Tilt Attacks *Sd - Strong Kick *Up - *Dn - Aerials * N-Air - * F-Air - * B-Air - * U-Air - * D-Air - Throws * Grab - Grabbo Arm * Pummel - * Forward - * Back - Suplex * Up - * Down - Drop Misc. * Ledge Attack - * Ground Attack - Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps * Default ® * Blue (B) * The Cheat colors * Green (G) * Monochrome with black hair and Mustache * Original Book design * Stinko Man (Anime Look) Victory Theme Old Homestar Runner Theme Stage Free Country, USA - Strong Badia Relic Lappier Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Homestar Runner Category:The Brother's Chap Category:Male Category:Sorta-Human Category:Adult Category:Anti-Hero Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:YouTube Poop Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Lawl Beatdown's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets